The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus used for mobile electronic equipment such as a mobile telephone and a pager and others, particularly relates to an illumination apparatus composed so that a liquid crystal display for displaying a character, a mark and others is illuminated with using plural luminous elements different in a wavelength.
A conventional type mobile telephone is disclosed in JP-A-5-136728, the display of which has means for notifying by cyclically sequentially switching light sources respectively having at least two types of self-luminous colors for lighting a display as means other than means for notifying by a ringer to send a ring tone from a sounding body such as a loud speaker and a piezoelectric buzzer. Also, means for informing a user of the working condition of equipment by notifying only the change of luminescent color is disclosed in JP-A-6-204910.
For structure for lighting a display, a liquid crystal display (LCD) in which a light conducting plate having a curved surface for conducting light from a light emitting diode (LED) is built and others are disclosed in JP-A-9-203899.
However, in the configuration, as means for uniformly lighting a character, a mark or the periphery respectively displayed on the display is not disclosed though the display can be lighted, it can be notified to a user only that light-source colors are switched or a user can recognize only that luminescent colors are switched and there is a problem that displayed character, mark and others can be definitely read.
Particularly, the display of a mobile telephone is provided with a function for displaying a telephone number and others of an originator when a call is received, however, as a character cannot be precisely read in case lighted light has some grades in density on the screen, a character, a mark, a digit and others respectively displayed so that they are notified to a user and are read by the user may be prevented from being read because of the irregular color of lighted light. Further, in case the display which is also a part of the appearance of the equipment has irregular color, the appearance quality may be deteriorated.
The problem of irregular color can be avoided in case luminous elements are continuously provided, however, in case multiple luminous elements are used, the cost is increased. The display of a mobile telephone is manufactured so that it has the width of approximately 30 to 50 mm to enable operation by one hand.
However, in case the display having the width is lighted by one body of luminous elements, it is warped. Normally, devices are mounted on a printed board by surface mounting by a reflow, however, in case a device is warped, a defective part of soldering occurs and normal mounting is disabled.
The present invention is made in view of the problems described above and the object is to provide an illumination apparatus wherein in case a liquid-crystal display is lighted in plural colors using plural luminous elements, a character, a mark and others are also securely and definitely displayed and its user can read the character, the mark, a digit and others and in addition, the system is not large-sized and mobile information equipment provided with the illumination apparatus.
To achieve the object, an illumination apparatus according to a first aspect of the invention comprises: a printed board; a group of luminous elements in which plural luminous elements mounted on the printed board and different in a wavelength are arranged at a short interval; light conducting means for conducting light incident on its incident part from the group of luminous elements as a light source; and an approximately rectangular liquid-crystal display for displaying a character, a mark, a digit and others with them irradiated by the light conducting means, in which light incident from the incident part of the light conducting means is conducted, reflecting on a reflecting surface and an incidence plane and the whole liquid-crystal display is illuminated.
Therefore, according to the first aspect of the invention, a point where beams of light are synthesized can be formed in an extremely close position to the luminous element by making light emitted from the luminous element incident on the incident part of the light conducting means and reflecting the incident light on the reflecting surface and the incidence plane of the light conducting means.
Also, an illumination apparatus according to a second aspect of the invention comprises: a printed board; a body of luminous elements in which plural luminous elements mounted on the printed board and different in a wavelength are integrated; light conducting means for conducting light incident on its incident part from the body of luminous elements as a light source; and an approximately rectangular liquid-crystal display for displaying a character, a mark, a digit and others with them irradiated by the light conducting means, in which light incident from the incident part of the light conducting means is conducted, reflecting on a reflecting surface and an incidence plane and the whole liquid-crystal display is lighted.
Therefore, according to the second aspect of the invention, a point where beams of light are synthesized can be formed in an extremely close position to the luminous element by making light emitted from the luminous element incident on the incident part of the light conducting means and reflecting the incident light on the reflecting surface and the incidence plane of the light conducting means.
Also, an illumination apparatus according to a third aspect of the invention comprises: a printed board; a group of luminous elements in which plural luminous elements mounted on the printed board and different in a wavelength are arranged at a short interval; light conducting means for conducting light incident on its incident part from the group of luminous elements as a light source; and an approximately rectangular liquid-crystal display for displaying a character, a mark, a digit and others with them irradiated by the light conducting means, in which the plural luminous elements that belong to the group are arranged at an interval in the same direction along one side of the liquid-crystal display and light incident from the incident part of the light conducting means is conducted, reflecting on a reflecting surface and an incidence plane and the whole liquid-crystal display is lighted.
Therefore, according to the third aspect of the invention, a point where beams of light are synthesized can be formed in an extremely close position to the luminous element by making light emitted from the luminous element incident on the incident part of the light conducting means and reflecting the incident light on the reflecting surface and the incidence plane of the light conducting means without arranging multiple luminous elements along one side of the liquid-crystal display.
Also, an illumination apparatus according to a fourth aspect of the invention comprises: a printed board; a body of luminous elements in which plural luminous elements mounted on the printed board and different in a wavelength are integrated; light conducting means for conducting light incident on its incident part from the body of luminous elements as a light source; and an approximately rectangular liquid-crystal display for displaying a character, a mark, a digit and others with them irradiated by the light conducting means, in which the plural luminous elements that belong to the body are arranged at an interval in the same direction along one side of the liquid-crystal display and light incident from the incident part of the light conducting means is conducted, reflecting on a reflecting surface and an incidence plane and the whole liquid-crystal display is lighted.
Therefore, according to the fourth aspect of the invention, a point where beams of light are synthesized can be formed in an extremely close position to the luminous element by making light emitted from the luminous element incident on the incident part of the light conducting means and reflecting the incident light on the reflecting surface and the incidence plane of the light conducting means without arranging multiple luminous elements along one side of the liquid-crystal display.
Also, an illumination apparatus according to a fifth aspect of the invention comprises: a printed board; a group of luminous elements in which plural luminous elements mounted on the printed board and different in a wavelength are arranged at a short interval; light conducting means for conducting light incident on its incident part from the group of luminous elements as a light source; and an approximately rectangular liquid-crystal display for displaying a character, a mark, a digit and others with them irradiated by the light conducting means, and light diffusing means is provided to the incident part.
Therefore, according to the fifth aspect of the invention, distance between a point where light emitted from one luminous element and light emitted from another luminous element are synthesized and the luminous elements can be extremely reduced by the light diffusing means provided to the incident part.
Also, an illumination apparatus according to a sixth aspect of the invention comprises: a printed board; a body of luminous elements in which plural luminous elements mounted on the printed board and different in a wavelength are integrated; light conducting means for conducting light incident on its incident part from the body of luminous elements as a light source; an approximately rectangular liquid-crystal display for displaying a character, a mark, a digit and others with them irradiated by the light conducting means; and light diffusing means provided to the incident part.
Therefore, according to the sixth aspect of the invention, distance between a point where light emitted from one luminous element and light emitted from another luminous element are synthesized and the luminous elements can be extremely reduced by the light diffusing means provided to the incident part.
Also, an illumination apparatus according to a seventh aspect of the invention comprises: a printed board; a group of luminous elements in which plural luminous elements mounted on the printed board and different in a wavelength are arranged at a short interval; light conducting means for conducting light incident on its incident part from the group of luminous elements as a light source; an approximately rectangular liquid-crystal display for displaying a character, a mark, a digit and others with them irradiated by the light conducting means, light diffusing means provided to the incident part and the plural luminous elements that belong to the group are arranged at an interval in the same direction along one side of the liquid-crystal display.
Therefore, according to the seventh aspect of the invention, distance between a point where light emitted from one luminous element and light emitted from another luminous element are synthesized and the luminous elements can be extremely reduced by the light diffusing means provided to the incident part without arranging multiple luminous elements along one side of the liquid-crystal display.
Also, an illumination apparatus according to an eighth aspect of the invention comprises: a printed board; a body of luminous elements in which plural luminous elements mounted on the printed board and different in a wavelength are integrated; light conducting means for conducting light incident on its incident part from the body of luminous elements as a light source; an approximately rectangular liquid-crystal display for displaying a character, a mark, a digit and others with them irradiated by the light conducting means; light diffusing means provided to the incident part and the plural luminous elements that belong to the body are arranged at an interval in the same direction along one side of the liquid-crystal display.
Therefore, according to the eighth aspect of the invention, distance between a point where light emitted from one luminous element and light emitted from another luminous element are synthesized and the luminous elements can be extremely reduced by the light diffusing means provided to the incident part without arranging multiple luminous elements along one side of the liquid-crystal display.
Also, an illumination apparatus according to a ninth aspect of the invention comprises: a printed board; a body of luminous elements in which plural luminous elements mounted on the printed board and different in a wavelength are integrated; light conducting means for conducting light incident on its incident part from the body of luminous elements as a light source an approximately rectangular liquid-crystal display for displaying a character, a mark, a digit and others with them irradiated by the light conducting means; light diffusing means provided to the incident part and the plural luminous elements that belong to the body are arranged in parallel at an interval in the direction of the liquid-crystal display.
Therefore, according to the ninth aspect of the invention, distance between a point where light emitted from one luminous element and light emitted from another luminous element are synthesized and the luminous elements can be extremely reduced by the light diffusing means provided to the incident part without arranging multiple luminous elements in parallel in the direction of the liquid-crystal display.
Also, an illumination apparatus according to a tenth aspect of the invention comprises: a printed boar; a body of luminous elements in which plural luminous elements mounted on the printed board and different in a wavelength are integrated; light conducting means for conducting light incident on its incident part from the body of luminous elements as a light source; an approximately rectangular liquid-crystal display for displaying a character, a mark, a digit and others with them irradiated by the light conducting means; light diffusing means provided to the incident part and the plural luminous elements that belong to the body are arranged in parallel at an interval in the direction of the liquid-crystal display.
Therefore, according to the tenth aspect of the invention, distance between a point where light emitted from one luminous element and light emitted from another luminous element are synthesized and the luminous elements can be extremely reduced by the light diffusing means provided to the incident part without arranging multiple luminous elements in parallel in the direction of the liquid-crystal display.
Also, an illumination apparatus according to an eleventh aspect of the invention comprises: a printed board; a luminous element mounted on the printed board; light conducting means for conducting light incident from the luminous element as a light source repeating reflection on plural reflecting surfaces; an approximately rectangular liquid-crystal display for displaying a character, a mark, a digit and others with them irradiated by the light conducting means, and light diffusing means provided to the reflecting surface on which first reflection is performed of the light conducting means.
Therefore, according to the eleventh aspect of the invention, distance between a point where light emitted from one luminous element and light emitted from another luminous element are synthesized and the luminous elements can be extremely reduced by the light diffusing means provided to the reflecting surface on which first reflection is performed of the light conducting means.
Also, an illumination apparatus according to a twelfth aspect of the invention comprises: a printed board; a group of luminous elements in which plural luminous elements mounted on the printed board and different in a wavelength are arranged at a short interval; light conducting means for conducting light incident from the group of luminous elements as a light source repeating reflection on plural reflecting surfaces; an approximately rectangular liquid-crystal display for displaying a character, a mark, a digit and others with them irradiated by the light conducting means; and light diffusing means provided to the reflecting surface on which first reflection is performed of the light conducting means.
Therefore, according to the twelfth aspect of the invention, distance between a point where light emitted from one luminous element and light emitted from another luminous element are synthesized and the luminous elements can be extremely reduced by the light diffusing means provided to the reflecting surface on which first reflection is performed of the light conducting means.
Also, an illumination apparatus according to a thirteenth aspect of the invention comprises: a printed board; a body of luminous elements in which plural luminous elements mounted on the printed board and different in a wavelength are integrated; light conducting means for conducting light incident from the body of luminous elements as a light source repeating reflection on plural reflecting surfaces; an approximately rectangular liquid-crystal display for displaying a character, a mark, a digit and others with them irradiated by the light conducting means; and light diffusing means provided to the reflecting surface on which first reflection is performed of the light conducting means.
Therefore, according to the thirteenth aspect of the invention, distance between a point where light emitted from one luminous element and light emitted from another luminous element are synthesized and the luminous elements can be extremely reduced by the light diffusing means provided to the reflecting surface on which first reflection is performed of the light conducting means.
Also, an illumination apparatus according to a fourteenth aspect of the invention comprises: a printed board; a luminous element mounted on the printed board; light conducting means for conducting light incident from the luminous element as a light source repeating reflection-on plural reflecting surfaces; an approximately rectangular liquid-crystal display for displaying a character, a mark, a digit and others with them irradiated by the light conducting means; light diffusing means provided to the reflecting surface on which first reflection is performed of the light conducting means and the plural luminous elements are arranged at an interval in the same direction along one side of the liquid-crystal display.
Therefore, according to the fourteenth aspect of the invention, distance between a point where light emitted from one luminous element and light emitted from another luminous element are synthesized and the luminous elements can be extremely reduced by the light diffusing means provided to the reflecting surface on which first reflection is performed of the light conducting means without arranging multiple luminous elements along one side of the liquid-crystal display.
Also, an illumination apparatus according to a fifteenth aspect of the invention comprises: a printed board; a group of luminous elements in which plural luminous elements mounted on the printed board and different in a wavelength are arranged at a short interval; light conducting means for conducting light incident from the group of luminous elements as a light source repeating reflection on plural reflecting surfaces; an approximately rectangular liquid-crystal display for displaying a character, a mark, a digit and others with them irradiated by the light conducting means; light diffusing means provided to the reflecting surface on which first reflection is performed of the light conducting means and the plural luminous elements that belong to the group are arranged at an interval in the same direction along one side of the liquid-crystal display.
Therefore, according to the fifteenth aspect of the invention, distance between a point where light emitted from one luminous element and light emitted from another luminous element are synthesized and the luminous elements can be extremely reduced by the light diffusing means provided to the reflecting surface on which first reflection is performed of the light conducting means without arranging multiple luminous elements along one side of the liquid-crystal display.
Also, an illumination apparatus according to a sixteenth aspect of the invention comprises: a printed board; a body of luminous elements in which plural luminous elements mounted on the printed board and different in a wavelength are integrated; light conducting means for conducting light incident from the body of luminous elements as a light source repeating reflection on plural reflecting surfaces; an approximately rectangular liquid-crystal display for displaying a character, a mark, a digit and others with them irradiated by the light conducting means; light diffusing means provided to the reflecting surface on which first reflection is performed of the light conducting means and the plural luminous elements that belong to the body are arranged at an interval in the same direction along one side of the liquid-crystal display.
Therefore, according to the sixteenth aspect of the invention, distance between a point where light emitted from one luminous element and light emitted from another luminous element are synthesized and the luminous elements can be extremely reduced by the light diffusing means provided to the reflecting surface on which first reflection is performed of the light conducting means without arranging multiple luminous elements along one side of the liquid-crystal display.
Also, an illumination apparatus according to a seventeenth aspect of the invention comprises: a printed board; a group of luminous elements in which plural luminous elements mounted on the printed board and different in a wavelength are arranged at a short interval; light conducting means for conducting light incident from the group of luminous elements as a light source repeating reflection on plural reflecting surfaces; an approximately rectangular liquid-crystal display for displaying a character, a mark, a digit and others with them irradiated by the light conducting means; light diffusing means provided to the reflecting surface on which first reflection is performed of the light conducting means and the plural luminous elements that belong to the group are arranged in parallel at an interval in the direction of the liquid-crystal display.
Therefore, according to the seventeenth aspect of the invention, distance between a point where light emitted from one luminous element and light emitted from another luminous element are synthesized and the luminous elements can be extremely reduced by the light diffusing means provided to the reflecting surface on which first reflection is performed of the light conducting means without arranging multiple luminous elements in parallel in the direction of the liquid-crystal display.
Also, an illumination apparatus according to an eighteenth aspect of the invention comprises: a printed board; a body of luminous elements in which plural luminous elements mounted on the printed board and different in a wavelength are integrated; light conducting means for conducting light incident from the body of luminous elements as a light source repeating reflection on plural reflecting surfaces; an approximately rectangular liquid-crystal display for displaying a character, a mark, a digit and others with them irradiated by the light conducting means; light diffusing means provided to the reflecting surface on which first reflection is performed of the light conducting means and the plural luminous elements that belong to the body are arranged in parallel at an interval in the direction of the liquid-crystal display.
Therefore, according to the eighteenth aspect of the invention, distance between a point where light emitted from one luminous element and light emitted from another luminous element are synthesized and the luminous elements can be extremely reduced by the light diffusing means provided to the reflecting surface on which first reflection is performed of the light conducting means without arranging multiple luminous elements in parallel in the direction of the liquid-crystal display.
Also, an illumination apparatus according to a nineteenth aspect of the invention comprises: a printed board; a luminous element mounted on the printed board; light conducting means for conducting light incident from the luminous element as a light source repeating reflection on plural reflecting surfaces; an approximately rectangular liquid-crystal display for displaying a character, a mark, a digit and others with them irradiated by the light conducting means; light diffusing means provided to the reflecting surface on which first reflection is performed of the light conducting means; and shielding means for preventing light from being transmitted to the reflecting surface are further provided.
Therefore, according to the nineteenth aspect of the invention, distance between a point where light emitted from one luminous element and light emitted from another luminous element are synthesized and the luminous elements can be extremely reduced by the light diffusing means provided to the reflecting surface on which first reflection is performed of the light conducting means and the loss of reflected light can be removed by the shielding means provided to the reflecting surface on which the first reflection is performed for preventing light from being transmitted.
Also, an illumination apparatus according to a twentieth aspect of the invention comprises: a printed board; a group of luminous elements in which plural luminous elements mounted on the printed board and different in a wavelength are arranged at a short interval; light conducting means for conducting light incident from the group of luminous elements as a light source repeating reflection on plural reflecting surfaces; an approximately rectangular liquid-crystal display for displaying a character, a mark, a digit and others with them irradiated by the light conducting means; light diffusing means provided to the reflecting surface on which first reflection is performed of the light conducting means; and shielding means for preventing light from being transmitted to the reflecting surface are further provided.
Therefore, according to the twentieth aspect of the invention, distance between a point where light emitted from one luminous element and light emitted from another luminous element are synthesized and the luminous elements can be extremely reduced by the light diffusing means provided to the reflecting surface on which first reflection is performed of the light conducting means and the loss of reflected light can be removed by the shielding means provided to the reflecting surface on which the first reflection is performed for preventing light from being transmitted.
Also, an illumination apparatus according to a twenty-first aspect of the invention comprises: a printed board; a body of luminous elements in which plural luminous elements mounted on the printed board and different in a wavelength are integrated; light conducting means for conducting light incident from the body of luminous elements as a light source repeating reflection on plural reflecting surfaces; an approximately rectangular liquid-crystal display for displaying a character, a mark, a digit and others with them irradiated by the light conducting means; light diffusing means provided to the reflecting surface on which first reflection is performed of the light conducting means; and shielding means for preventing light from being transmitted to the reflecting surface are further provided.
Therefore, according to the twenty-first aspect of the invention, distance between a point where light emitted from one luminous element and light emitted from another luminous element are synthesized and the luminous elements can be extremely reduced by the light diffusing means provided to the reflecting surface on which first reflection is performed of the light conducting means and the loss of reflected light can be removed by the shielding means provided to the reflecting surface on which the first reflection is performed for preventing light from being transmitted.
Also, an illumination apparatus according to a twenty-second aspect of the invention comprises: a printed board; a luminous element mounted on the printed board; light conducting means for conducting light incident from the luminous element as a light source repeating reflection on plural reflecting surfaces; an approximately rectangular liquid-crystal display for displaying a character, a mark, a digit and others with them irradiated by the light conducting means; light diffusing means provided to the reflecting surface on which first reflection is performed of the light conducting means; and shielding means for preventing light from being transmitted to the reflecting surface, in which the plural luminous elements are arranged at an interval in the same direction along one side of the liquid-crystal display.
Therefore, according to the twenty-second aspect of the invention, distance between a point where light emitted from one luminous element and light emitted from another luminous element are synthesized and the luminous elements can be extremely reduced by the light diffusing means provided to the reflecting surface on which first reflection is performed of the light conducting means without arranging multiple luminous elements along one side of the liquid-crystal display and the loss of reflected light can be removed by the shielding means provided to the reflecting surface on which the first reflection is performed for preventing light from being transmitted.
Also, an illumination apparatus according to a twenty-third aspect of the invention comprises: a printed board; a group of luminous elements in which plural luminous elements mounted on the printed board and different in a wavelength are arranged at a short interval; light conducting means for conducting light incident from the group of luminous elements as a light source repeating reflection on plural reflecting surfaces; an approximately rectangular liquid-crystal display for displaying a character, a mark, a digit and others with them irradiated by the light conducting means; light diffusing means provided to the reflecting surface on which first reflection is performed of the light conducting means; and shielding means for preventing light from being transmitted to the reflecting surface, in which the plural luminous elements that belong to the group are arranged at an interval in the same direction along one side of the liquid-crystal display.
Therefore, according to the twenty-third aspect of the invention, distance between a point where light emitted from one luminous element and light emitted from another luminous element are synthesized and the luminous elements can be extremely reduced by the light diffusing means provided to the reflecting surface on which first reflection is performed of the light conducting means without arranging multiple luminous elements along one side of the liquid-crystal display and the loss of reflected light can be removed by the shielding means provided to the reflecting surface on which the first reflection is performed for preventing light from being transmitted.
Also, an illumination apparatus according to a twenty-fourth aspect of the invention comprises: a printed board; a body of luminous elements in which plural luminous elements mounted on the printed board and different in a wavelength are integrated; light conducting means for conducting light incident from the body of luminous elements as a light source repeating reflection on plural reflecting surfaces; an approximately rectangular liquid-crystal display for displaying a character, a mark, a digit and others with them irradiated by the light conducting means; light diffusing means provided to the reflecting surface on which first reflection is performed of the light conducting means; and shielding means for preventing light from being transmitted to the reflecting surface, in which the plural luminous elements that belong to the body are arranged at an interval in the same direction along one side of the liquid-crystal display.
Therefore, according to the twenty-fourth aspect of the invention, distance between a point where light emitted from one luminous element and light emitted from another luminous element are synthesized and the luminous elements can be extremely reduced by the light diffusing means provided to the reflecting surface on which first reflection is performed of the light conducting means without arranging multiple luminous elements along one side of the liquid-crystal display and the loss of reflected light can be removed by the shielding means provided to the reflecting surface on which the first reflection is performed for preventing light from being transmitted.
Also, an illumination apparatus according to a twenty-fifth aspect of the invention comprises: a printed board; a group of luminous elements in which plural luminous elements mounted on the printed board and different in a wavelength are arranged at a short interval; light conducting means for conducting light incident from the group of luminous elements as a light source repeating reflection on plural reflecting surfaces; an approximately rectangular liquid-crystal display for displaying a character, a mark, a digit and others with them irradiated by the light conducting means; light diffusing means provided to the reflecting surface on which first reflection is performed of the light conducting means; and shielding means for preventing light from being transmitted to the reflecting surface, in which the plural luminous elements that belong to the group are arranged in parallel at an interval in the direction of the liquid-crystal display.
Therefore, according to the twenty-fifth aspect of the invention, distance between a point where light emitted from one luminous element and light emitted from another luminous element are synthesized and the luminous elements can be extremely reduced by the light diffusing means provided to the reflecting surface on which first reflection is performed of the light conducting means without arranging multiple luminous elements in parallel in the direction of the liquid-crystal display and the loss of reflected light can be removed by the shielding means provided to the reflecting surface on which the first reflection is performed for preventing light from being transmitted.
Also, an illumination apparatus according to a twenty-sixth aspect of the invention comprises: a printed board; a body of luminous elements in which plural luminous elements mounted on the printed board and different in a wavelength are integrated; light conducting means for conducting light incident from the body of luminous elements as a light source repeating reflection on plural reflecting surfaces; an approximately rectangular liquid-crystal display for displaying a character, a mark, a digit and others with them irradiated by the light conducting means; light diffusing means provided to the reflecting surface on which first reflection is performed of the light conducting means; and shielding means for preventing light from being transmitted to the reflecting surface, in which the plural luminous elements that belong to the body are arranged in parallel at an interval in the direction of the liquid-crystal display.
Therefore, according to the twenty-sixth aspect of the invention, distance between a point where light emitted from one luminous element and light emitted from another luminous element are synthesized and the luminous elements can be extremely reduced by the light diffusing means provided to the reflecting surface on which first reflection is performed of the light conducting means without arranging multiple luminous elements in parallel in the direction of the liquid-crystal display and the loss of reflected light can be removed by the shielding means provided to the reflecting surface on which the first reflection is performed for preventing light from being transmitted.
Also, an illumination apparatus according to a twenty-seventh aspect of the invention is based upon the illumination apparatus according to the first to the twenty-sixth aspects of the invention and is characterized in that the luminous elements can simultaneously emit light.
Therefore, according to the twenty-seventh aspect of the invention, the liquid crystal display can be lighted by light of more types than the types of luminous elements.
Also, an illumination apparatus according to a twenty-eighth aspect of the invention is based upon the illumination apparatus according to the first to the twenty-sixth aspects of the invention and is characterized in that the intensity of radiated light is varied by controlling current flowing in the luminous element.
Therefore, according to the twenty-eighth aspect of the invention, a range of display can be uniformly lighted by light of more types than the types of luminous elements without irregular color and the unevenness of brightness.
Also, mobile information equipment according to a twenty-ninth aspect of the invention is provided with the illumination apparatus according to the first to the twenty-eighth aspects of the invention.
Therefore, according to the twenty-ninth aspect of the invention, a range of display can be uniformly lighted without irregular color and the unevenness of brightness and without increasing consumed current in the mobile information equipment.